Wintry Reminiscence
by ekp95m
Summary: Lucy watches her siblings when they first enter the eternal winter of Narnia. Insightful glimpse into Lucy's mind and her outlook on her brothers and sister. One-shot. Lucy's POV. Movie-verse.


**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia is the property of both C.S. Lewis and Walden Media.**

This is just a cute little fiction I came up with while watching the first movie about a week ago. Lucy's point of view, which I thought allowed me to get inside her mind and understand how insightful and wonderful she actually is. Please review, I worked really hard on this. For all of you who are eagerly awaiting chapter three of Negotiations, I am working on it now and it should be up by Christmas. Keep a look out for my second one-shot, a two-thousand word piece that brought me to tears and, personally, like better than this one.

Thanks a lot to my incredible Beta, Shadow_Elf_Warrior. I have been overloading them lately and their performance still does not falter. Great work!

**Wintry Reminiscence**

Taking hold of my hand tightly, Peter leapt into the air and pulled me down with him into the heaps of snow below. The frozen powder had turned my nose crimson and flushed my cheeks, but even the bitter cold could not have soured my mood at the moment.

Rolling around in the snow, my brother and I giggled madly and shoved each other good-naturedly. The snow had crept into all the crevices of my coat that exposed my bare skin and had me chilled from top to bottom. Peter pulled me up off the ground and I took in the glorious, crisp winter air and danced around my older brother, laughing and swinging my arms around me joyously. Chuckling at my enjoyment, Peter swept me up into the air and brought me down with ease into his warm embrace. I was not so lost in my reverie that I was blind to my siblings' delight though, or in Edmund's case, annoyance.

Peter could not have been having more fun. He was frolicking about merrily, much like a young school girl, and throwing himself into the snow's icy tresses. He reached forth and grabbed Edmund's hands playfully, trying to get him to join in on his excitement, but the gesture was received offensively. The younger brother scowled and jerked his hands back, stalking away and mumbling something angrily beneath his breath. Although taken aback by Edmund's reaction, Peter did not stay miffed for long. He quickly recollected himself and fell head first into the snow once again. I did not even try to stifle my amusement at my oldest brother's antics.

Turning my attention back to the younger of the two brothers, I spotted him pouting and struggling to remain upright on the unstable layer of snow. His arms were folded across his chest haughtily across his chest and his eyes were downcast and dull. However, I could also make out a secret longing and delight hidden in the deep brown depths.

Edmund had always been good at hiding his real emotions, but for me, his eyes gave it all away. Although he kept it all securely locked away inside his heart, Edmund ached to be more like his siblings. He wanted to live without fear of other's thoughts and take control when the situation called for it. He wanted to be the one everyone sought out when they needed help, when they wanted open ears to listen and an open heart to take them in. He wanted to believe what he heard without doubt and to love without restraint. Edmund was the one in our family who needed the most reassurance, yet everyone seemed convinced that I, being the youngest, needed the most guidance. Beneath the obnoxious exterior, Edmund was lost and he couldn't find himself without help. I have seen him smile and laugh quietly in the background; of course, it was only when he believed no one was looking. I knew he would figure it out, even if he needed some help along the way.

Lastly was Susan, my older sister. She has always seemed to simply glow. She was radiant no matter what she wore and had the intellect of one many years ahead. She was becoming the woman I knew I could never be. The problem was that she was trying to become that woman too quickly. So it was here, in this field of white, that she let go of growing up and became the Susan I knew she could be; the one who had fun, the one who enjoyed life. Susan dropped herself down onto the snow and, laughing quietly with the biggest smile I had seen on her in years, she waved her arms and legs in the motions necessary for creating a snow angel.

Her eyes held the same glimmer they had held all those winters ago. Though my memories were fuzzy, I could still recall the dolls that Susan and I had dressed and redressed so many times I could not tell you the exact number. Edmund and Peter joked and taunted each other teasingly while tossing the grass-stained ball back and forth between them outside, despite the snow.

Such a happier time, all erased and all brought back to life by this fateful journey to a land of eternal snow.

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
